


Yume no Kawa

by Arisa_Morishita



Series: #Drabble10Day Project [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: DLDR, Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klise, Out of Character, Typo(s), alternative universe, re-post
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble 3] Boboiboy ingin pergi untuk menggapai mimpinya, maka dari itu Fang membuat janji dengannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume no Kawa

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)  
> (Fanfiction) Yume no Kawa © Arisa Morishita  
> Terinspirasi dari lagu Yume no Kawa yang dipopulerkan oleh AKB48.  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Prompt dari [Khaidir Ali](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7231271/Khaidir-Ali): Sungai Mimpi — No-pairing — Boboiboy dan Fang, yang diketahui adalah kakak-beradik, akan berpisah hanya karena mimpi Boboiboy---padahal mereka punya mimpi yang sama. Kemudian mereka membuat sebuah janji. Bebas janjinya mau apa.

“Jadi—?”

Boboiboy menelan air liurnya. Netranya menatap sosok pemuda berkacamata itu di depannya. Jemarinya menyentuh gelas berisi cokelat panas, menyeruput cokelat panasnya sebelum netranya kembali menatap orang di depannya.

“Kau menerima ajakan Ibu untuk pergi ke Kuala Lumpur, tinggal bersama Kakek dan bekerja di kedai cokelatnya?”

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia menaruh kembali gelasnya di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya, berusaha untuk tersenyum. “Kau … keberatan, Fang?”

Fang mengendus kasar. Dinaikkan posisi kacamatanya, lensa cekungnya berkilat. “Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?!” Ia sedikit menaikkan suaranya, secara tidak sadar ia memukul meja di sampingnya.

Boboiboy terlonjak kaget. Napas Fang terengah. Sepasang pupil mereka membesar, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh arti. Fang menaik napas sesaat sebelum ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Suasana membisu sesaat, tidak ada yang melontarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tangan Boboiboy meremas celananya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. “Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk merahasiakannya darimu, tapi aku masih bingung dengan jawabannya. Walau ini menyangkut mimpiku, tapi—” Air mata membasahi pelupuknya.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum senyuman tipis nampak di wajahnya. “Bukan mimpimu saja, tapi mimpi kita.” Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping. “A-apa yang perlu kau pertimbangkan lagi!? Kau terima saja, Kak!”

Pupil netra Boboiboy kembali membesar, netranya berkilat seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan sosok di depannya. “Tapi—”

“Tapi apa? Kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Heh, itu seperti bukan Kak Boboiboy saja!” Nada angkuh khasnya lolos dari mulut Fang, ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Boboiboy menunduk, menyembunyikan sinar netranya. “Aku ingin sekali meneruskan usaha cokelat Kakek yang terkenal itu, maka dari itu aku ingin belajar banyak dari Kakek agar aku dapat membawa usaha cokelat Kakek hingga seluruh dunia.”

“Lantas apa yang kaupikirkan!? Jangan lewatkan kesempatan emas ini!” Fang menarik dagu Boboiboy agar dia mendongak. “Walau mimpi itu adalah mimpi kita, tapi setiap orang mempunyai caranya sendiri agar bisa menggapai mimpinya.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

Helaan napas kasar lolos dari mulut Fang. Ia menunggingkan seringai tipis. “Jangan khawatirkan aku … Aku punya cara sendiri agar mimpiku tercapai.”

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sinar wajahnya kini terpancarkan sinar percaya diri, netranya menatap Fang dengan penuh keyakinan. “Aku mengerti! Aku akan menerima ajakan Ibu untuk pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dan tinggal di sana!”

“Nah! Ini baru Kak Boboiboy yang kukenal!” Seringai tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

Tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan sesaat. Suasana sedikit menghangat dengan keributan kecil mereka. Umpatan kesal sempat terdengar dari mulut Fang, dan Boboiboy tertawa kecil karenanya.

“Kak …”

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Fang tengah menatap seirus padanya. Netranya bersinar seolah bertanya untuk apa dia memanggilnya.

“Jika kau sudah mencapai apa yang kauinginkan, kau harus kembali ke sini. Kau harus berjanji!”

Senyuman hangat tercipta di wajah Boboiboy. “Sebenarnya tanpa membuat janji seperti itu pasti aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menemuimu. Tapi karena kau memintanya, maka jawabanku: aku janji!”

Fang mengangguk antusias. “Aku yakin walau kita berpisah tapi mimpi kita akan akan tetap mengalir! Aku akan tetap di sisimu!”

“Walau begitu, pasti aku terlebih dulu yang menggapai mimpiku!”

“Heh—! Kak Boboiboy percaya diri sekali! Tentu saja aku terlebih dulu!”

Kemudian suara tawa kebahagiaan menghangatkan suasana di dalam ruangan itu.


End file.
